One Way Or Another
by drops of dreams
Summary: Annie Cresta after she realizes Finnick Odair is dead. She cries. Screams. Remembers. Becomes defeated. She cuts. Begs. But recovers.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games.

* * *

_"I promise I'll be back. One way or another." A promise he promised. A promise he hadn't fulfilled. Not at first, at least.  
_

* * *

She _run_s. It's not true. That's why. It can't be true. He promised to be back. It is not true.

So she runs, but those words echo her brain, her eyes and ears. _"Annie Cresta, I'm so sorry. But...Finnick Odair...you're husband is no longer in this world."_

It took her seconds to understand the meaning. But no, it's not true. Finnick's promises aren't supposed to be broken. _No._ But when she sees the sadness in Katniss' eyes when she said the words, she realizes...there is a possibility it is true.

_Finnick Odair is dead_.

No. She refuses to believe it. No. _No. _NO. _NO. _**_NO._**

It is not true.

* * *

She _screams. _

The minute she reaches her room, she slams the door. Locks it. Stares ahead. Ignores the yells from Katniss. Ignores the world. It's a dangerous place. It's a place where Finnick is taken from her, _over and over again. _

To make things worse, those flashbacks come. The blood, the screams, the tears. She is surrounded. She watches as Adrian, her younger brother is taken away from her finger tips. She watches as the girl tribute from District 2 takes the hatchet. She screams, begs, tells them not to kill her little brother. Adrian cries, begging for help. The other boy tribute of District 2 is grabbing Annie. Her arms are locked with his fingers.

Annie loses herself when the hatchet is hit across her brother's neck. The head comes falling down to her feet. The green eyes lay awaken. The blood is spread down to her feet. Dead tears lay on his cheek. Annie didn't protect him. Annie didn't save him.

Her screams echo through the forest. The rest of Panem watches as Annie Cresta lost herself; watches as she becomes the mad girl from District 4. Tears stream down her face. Her face has become red, and her eyes have lost everything it once held. She's gone. Reality has disappeared for her.

Done. He is gone. Just like her mother. Just like her father. The blood surrounds her. She covers her ears to block the screams her brother made. She blocks away the evil laughs.

She _screams. _

_And Finnick isn't here to restrain her. He's not here._

* * *

She _remembers._

The words Finnick spoke, she hears them. He's back. He's back. Finnick's soft voice. The soft affectionate voice that brings her to reality. The voice she loves. The mischievous voice. The kind voice. The loving voice, the dreaming voice, _his _voice. Her eyes flash open to counter his arms.

But no, they never come. She awaits for his arms. But no, they don't come. They can't come.

Reality falls back into her arms.

_He's gone._ And she finally knows it.

His laugh. His sea-green eyes will never come to her again. He broke his promise. He broke it. The captivation he held is gone. Love is gone for her. The only person who loved her leaves her. The only person she loved after her brother leaves her. Finnick Odair left her.

* * *

She _cries._

Tears pour down from those sea green eyes. The sparkle she had for the few days Finnick was here, disappears almost instantly. The ember light in the room reflect her dead eyes. Lifeless. Deceased. Defeated. Gone.

She is broken, and nothing can fix it. She is not Katniss Everdeen. She cannot be taped back together over and over again. She cannot be glued once again. Not without him. She's glass that was being glued, but broke into even smaller pieces that can now never recover. Not unless he comes back. One part of her is already gone: her sanity. She had bits of it left, and he was bringing it back to her, but now: She knows she will lose all of it.

Finnick's dead: her breaking point. No, she was always broken. But Finnick fixed her with love. Now, no one was there to love her. Now, no one would hold the crazy mad girl from District 4. She's dead. Breathing, but not living. Alive, but dead.

She exists, but remains lifeless.

The tears don't stop.

_Finnick Odair is dead.  
_

* * *

She's _defeated.__  
_

The mad girl from District 4 becomes _truly_ mad.

She screams, she cries. She shakes. She throws the lamp across the room. She throws the bedsheets away. She throws all of her shirts on the ground, only to be met up Finnick's clothing.

She screams out his name. She yells for him to come. But he doesn't. No one does.

There, she lays in the corner of the room, crumbled and formed like a ball; staring at Finnick's shirt. She remembers his laugh, his smile, his hugs, his kisses. She needs him. She cannot live without him. She knows that. He should've known that as too.

Annie Cresta: mental, dead, broken, gone, lifeless.

When the door breaks open, Katniss stands there, watching Annie as she screams and begs them to let go. They shove a needle in her arm and Annie calms down; falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

She _cuts. _

Life is only to be lived when you have a reason to live for.

She has no reason to live for. Who she once did for, left her.

When she awakes again, she is in an hospital. She ignores the nurses, and stares ahead, her green eyes gawking at the small fish bowl ahead of her. The water stood as the same color as his eyes.

She cannot live without him. She cannot be without him. She needs him.

So, when one of the doctors offer her water, she breaks a part of the glass away and cuts through her left arm before anyone can stop her. The blood runs down her arm, to her hands, falls to her fingertips, and eventually to the ground. The scar is large, and the stopping the blood is nearly impossible.

She cries. She screams. She calls out for him.

All she wants is to be with him. _One way or another. _

She strikes again, ignoring the pain. The doctors cannot do anything, or she will strike them.

That's when someone grabs the glass unexpectedly from her hand. It's Katniss.

* * *

She _begs. _

"Bring him back..." she cries. "_Please."_

_"Bring him back." _

Katniss stares, watching the mad girl from District 4, break over and over and over again.

"Please. I need him. I can't live without him..."

"He promised. He said he'll be back. He promised me. He says he won't ever break a promise he made to me. Why'd he break it, Katniss? Bring him back. Tell him to come back..."

Annie Odair begs. And she doesn't stop. The tears run down her cheeks, falls down to her arms, and meets up with the blood on her arms.

There is no way to bring Finnick Odair back. She can only go to him. Little did she know, he eventually fulfilled his promise.

"Annie..." Katniss starts. Katniss was never good at reassuring people, but for Annie, she knew she had to. She did nothing wrong. She was the innocent girl who loved and lost everything, over and over again.

Annie continues to cry, scream, cover her hears, shuts her eyes. When they open, Katniss starts again. She stares ahead, emotionless. Yes, she is dead from her heart, to her brain, to her body. Yes, she is lifeless.

"Annie. He didn't break your promise. You're going to give birth to his baby. You're pregnant Annie. Don't hurt yourself."

The mad girl's eyes light up. They laid awake, the shocked expression on her face is priceless. She is going to give birth to Finnick's child.

* * *

She _recovers. _

When she sees the sea-green eyes and bronze hair, she knows he's back. Finnick Odair came back the other way. When the little boy smiles, Annie smiles, knowing its him. Knowing she had something to live for. Knowing she would do everything to keep her little boy happy, just as Finnick had done everything to keep her happy.

He had fulfilled his promise. He came back to her. _One way or another. _

* * *

**_"When two people are meant for each other, no time is too long, no distance is too far, no one can ever tear them apart."_**

* * *

_Thank you for reading this. This is my first fanfiction for the Hunger Games, and I was extremely nervous. REVIEW. I'd love to know what you think about it. :)  
_


End file.
